Captain Flynn
Captain Flynn is a dashing young pirate who is well known for his legendary adventures on the Never Sea. Captain Flynn, and his boat, The Barracuda, are plucked from the sea in a giant windstorm and shipwrecked in the Never Land Desert, where Jake and his crew find him. He is voiced by Josh Duhamel. Background Captain Flynn is the most famous pirate to ever sail the Never Sea, much to Captain Hook's dismay. To pirates, and the inhabitants of Never Land altogether, Flynn is viewed as a heroic celebrity having many fans and admirers. He sails brilliantly across both land and sea on his mechanical ship The Barracuda which has built in wheels that activate when on a terrain. He is accompanied by his loyal camel companion Camille. Role in the series In the episode Pirates of the Desert, it is a windy day in Never Land and the wind blew various things onto a tree on Pirate Island. Skully discovers a piece of paper that is actually a note of help sent by Captain Flynn who is trapped in the Never Desert. The crew travels there to find a camel. The camel belongs to Flynn and is named Camille. Flynn asks the crew to help find his ship which he lost when he was shipwrecked. The wreck also wiped out Flynn's memory. He remembers a few things which Izzy and the crew use to retrace the steps of Flynn. Eventually, they recover the ship but Captain Hook and Smee are there first. Hook claims the ship as his own and plans on taking control. Earlier that day, Cubby learned that Camille's way of playing is head budding. So, Jake asks Camille to play with Hook, knocking the captain and Smee off the ship. Izzy then uses pixie dust on the ship to fly over to Pirate Island where Flynn and Camille decide to stay until the ship is repaired. The next episode The Great Pirate Pyramid, Flynn finds a broken map piece in his ship's quarters. Cubby quickly understands the map and tells the crew that it leads to The Great Pirate pyramid. With the ship repaired, they set sail. While out in the NeverSea, Sharky, one of Hook's crew members, reveals his talents to read lips and begins to read those of Izzy and Cubby using a telescope to see up close. He does so successfully having Hook wanting to find the pyramid. Once they reach their destination, Camille finds the complete map and connects the broken piece. The map becomes a moving painting and reveals that the pyramid is available to be a hideout to a great pirate and is able to hold a ship inside. Flynn decides to reside at the pyramid and loads in The Barracuda. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully bid Flynn a farewell. Captain Flynn reappears in the episodes "Tricks, Treats and Treasure! and "Captain Flynn's New Matey". Captain Flynn attended Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" List of Appearances *''Pirates of the Desert'' (first appearance) *''The Great Pirate Pyramid'' *''Tricks, Treats and Treasure!'' *''Captain Flynn's New Matey'' *''Jake's Birthday Bash!'' Gallery Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Captains Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:TV Animation Characters